<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Karasuno Crows: Out of the Shadows by NekoKat2803</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28941177">Karasuno Crows: Out of the Shadows</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoKat2803/pseuds/NekoKat2803'>NekoKat2803</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Ninjas, M/M, Multi, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles au - Freeform, becasue i suck at this, more tags to be added later, well kinda but there all human</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:01:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28941177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoKat2803/pseuds/NekoKat2803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>all you gotta now is this a Haikyuu TMNT au, i came up with this at 3am and went with it</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Miya Osamu/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Big News</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>meet the ukai boys and the shocking news that changes the boys life forever</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Ukai boys were training in the woods on a beautiful sunset in Japan. Running through the trees were four figures.<br/>
"Beat you home Bakayama!"<br/>
"Boke Hinata Boke! No you won't!"<br/>
"Guys please be careful!"<br/>
"Let the two idiots be Tadashi."<br/>
"But-"<br/>
"Ursai Yamaguchi"<br/>
"Sorry Tsukki"<br/>
And with that they swiftly made their way through the trees and back to the home. Once they got there they took off their shoes and went in. They threw their weapons on the table.<br/>
"Boke I totally beat you!"<br/>
"You did not, I grabbed the last branch before you!"<br/>
"You did not! I-"<br/>
Ukai peeked his eyes open after his meditation was interrupted hearing his Adopted son bicker and the house become lively. He sighed and stood up and opened the door and saw two sets of discarded weapons on the table: a pair of sais and nunchucks and the kitchen door open, music and bickering. Having four boys is hard on old Ukai luckily he would not have to deal with the loud ruckus anymore.<br/>
"BOYS I TOLD YOU NOT TO LEAVE YOU WEAPONS ON THE TABLE AND KEI TURN DOWN THAT MUSIC! EVERYONE TO THE LIVING ROOM NOW!"<br/>
There was immediate scrambling heard and the loud music stopped and two sets of foot came down the stairs and two scrambling boys came from the kitchen. Hinata had a meat bun in his mouth and Tobio had milk. Once they were all there they sat around the table and waited for their sensei and father to talk.<br/>
"You boys your training has come to the end, as well as your time here."<br/>
"What?" Hinata asked<br/>
"Wait why?" Yamaguchi said<br/>
"Huh?" Tsukishima voices<br/>
And Kags sat there with a dumbfounded look.<br/>
"Did we do anything wrong sensei?" Yamaguchi asked tear brimming from his eyes.<br/>
Ukai got down and wiped a stray tear away and a soft smile on his face at the leader of their four man Karasuno clan.<br/>
"You haven't done anything wrong actually it time for you all to move on I have taught you all I know, you all will be moving in with my son who lives in New York in America, you will continue doing what your ninjas duty is fight, as well as learn to live a normal teen and figure out who you are..."<br/>
He looked at his sons who held a sad but understanding look.<br/>
"But sensei... can't we just go to school here! And stay with you. We can go to high school here and live normally while training under you! We can all still be together..." Yams said and determined look in his eye<br/>
"Yeah Tadashi is right! We can go to the school down the hill and make friends while being here with you and we can live a normal life while training!" Hinata said<br/>
"You all have grown to big for me to train and I love you boys and for me it's the best the Shiratorizawa Clan already knows I'm training the next generation of our clans hey have sent there over to New York City and you all are needed over there before Washjo's clan takes over, but do not worry boys there are some fellow clans over there who know you all will be coming and my son will teach you what he know as be your guardian while I stay here. You all will be leaving in one days time, so go start to pack your things, you are dismissed."<br/>
Ukai stood up then felt a warm presence around him he looked down to see Hinata hugging him tears in his eyes Ukai rubbed his head and looked to see Yamaguchi in the same state he opened his arms and waved Tadashi over and Yams did just that and hugged him. Kageyama came in front of him and Ukai ruffled his hair and brought him to the hug. Kei tried to leave but Ukai grabbed his hand and pulled him to the group hug and they didn't after the touching family moment they went to start packing their things. The next day the boys found themselves in airport on a plane to their new home in New York city</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Landing in New York</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shoyo and Tobio fight on the plane, Tadashi is stressed, Tobio is scared of cockroaches and the boys meet new people, and somehow get to Keshin's store in one piece.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Ukai boys were only 6 hours into the flight.<br/>“What do you think it's going to be like Tobio!”<br/>“It's going to be loud and annoying.” <br/>“You think everythings annoying!”<br/>“Yeah because it makes me angry.”<br/>“We’ve known.”<br/>And then a fight breaks out between the two, Tadashi rolls his eyes and looks to Kei’s sleeping form. Tadashi took the fighting for two more minutes then he finally couldn't ignore it when two pretzels were thrown Tobio dodged and hit himself and Kei. Successfully waking up the middle brother. <br/>“Would you two cut it out!” Tadashi said effectively shutting up the two. <br/>Only six more hours of tadashi. He said to himself six more hours.<br/>SIX HOURS LATER<br/>They finally landed in New York city, as they made their way to the entrance of the airport, Kei grabbed a coffee for him and Tadashi. Tobio grabbed a milk and hinata grabbed a tea. They once got their luggage and went to take a subway to their big brother's conventet store. <br/>“Ok everyone stick together and don't get separated.i have no idea what could happen.”<br/>For normal people it would have seemed far-fetched to say they don’t know what they're doing. But when you grow up in the forest of japan with little to no connection to big cities it's no surprise. So with that they grabbed on to each other and ventured their way to the subway, it wasn't going so bad till Tobio saw a cockroach then it all went down hill. Tobio screamed and back into Shoyo who turned and hit him causing Tadashi to quickly whip around and get hit by Hinata's other hand and caused both him and Tobio to back into two hard masses who caught the two.<br/>“Woah you ok there?”<br/>Tadashi looked up at the mass that caught him, the boy's hair had an undercut and grey hair on top and grey/blue eyes stared back at him. Tadashi didn't realize he was staring till the boy asked again.<br/>“Are you ok?” <br/>“Oh uh yeah…” Tadashi said quickly getting to his feet  he turned to the boy and bowed “Arigatōgozaimashita.” <br/>“No problem.” the boy stated<br/>Tobio looked up at the mass that caught him or two masses, one of the boys had fluffy brown hair and porcelain skin the other had spiky chestnut hair and tan skin.<br/>“You or there bud?” the spiky hair boy asked. <br/>“Uh yeah thanks” he stood up and then saw Shoyo with a sheepish look on his face he got fired up.<br/>“Shoyo!!!” He then did the iron claw on his younger brother's head.<br/>“OW OW OW!!! TOBIO LET GO IT HURTS! UNCLE!!!!”<br/>“That's what you get boke!”<br/>Kei sighed at his brother's antics. And turned to face the three people.<br/>“Sorry for my brother's antics, they can sometimes be a little childish.”<br/>“It's no problem but you guys should probably watch where you are going.”<br/>“I’ll keep that in mind.” He said, turning to look at a map. Of the subway routes.<br/>“Sorry about that.” Tadashi said the three. “We are just moving here to live with an older brother. I’m Tadashi. The tall one is Kei. then Tobio and Shoyo” He stuck his hand out to the three.<br/>The chestnut haired boy shook it. “It's nice to meet you Tadashi, I'm Iwaizumi this is Oikawa and Osamu.” <br/>“Tadashi we need to take the next train to head to the store.”<br/>After Kei had said that the train pulled up and the brothers grabbed their luggage and aboard but not before Tadashi could say thank you and see you around the older boys. Once on the train it was only a 20 minute train ride then they arrived and made their way to the store. Once they walked they were met with a mad whos blonde hair was pulled back by a headband and orange sweatshirt and black sweats with a cigarette in his mouth. Who looked up at the boys and grinned.<br/>“Baby brothers!!!” Keshin said, grabbing all the boys at once and pulled them into a hug which Tadashi and Shoyo gratefully accepted.<br/>“You all have gotten big but i bet i could still lift you two!” he said letting go of the two taller brothers lifting Tadashi and Shoyo in the air Tadashi was sitting and holding on the older while Shoyo was hanging from his other arm.<br/>“Keshin who are these boys?” A new voice said<br/>Keshin turned around after letting Tadashi down, Shoyo still hanging from his other arm. <br/>“Ah Takeda babe these are my baby brothers. In order Tadashi, Tobio, Kei, and the one hanging from my arm Shoyo. Boys say Hi to my husband Takeda.”<br/>“Hello it's nice to meet you!” Shoyo says getting down<br/>“It's nice to meet Keshin's brothers.”<br/>“Dad, pa I'm home!”  a female voice said stepping into the shop she looked up to meet the gaze of the four boys she grinned.<br/>“You guys must be my cousin!!” She said<br/>“Yes Yachi these are your cousins. Boys this is your cousin Yachi.”<br/>She ran up and hugged Tadashi and Hinata then Kei and Tobio.<br/>“You all must be tired from your trip, let's get you all settled.” So with that they boys followed there brother up stairs and Tadashi, Hinata and Yachi, chat and Kei, and Tobio quietly followed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Settling in and meeting mishap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Boys settle into there new rooms<br/>and they get to see the new dojo <br/>also Kei is a badass</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a week and the boys finally settled into their new home unlike back in japan where they shared rooms each of them had their own. Kei was the most excited to have his own room even if he didn't show it, his walls were grey, he set up his dinosaur figures and computer station, science and music posters were on the walls neatly. Tadashi was very excited to have his own room, he had some poster of his home on the walls, and a loft bed with storage and desk his walls where a light grey and he had blue bed sheets as well, he put his katanas on the holder on the wall near his bed, he had a closet where all his clothes were put away and cube cubbies where he put some snacks he snuck from his brother store.<br/>Tobio was eager to get into his new room and he finally didn't have to share one with Hinata. In his room he had black walls, and black furniture. His bed was a pull out so it could fold to be a couch and he had black and grey sheets with red pillows. He had a small desk in the corner and a punching bag in the far corner. He also had a TV and two gaming chairs.<br/>Hinata though he was living the dream in his new room. He had a loft bed and underneath was a hammock on top that had a thin mattress that Shoyo used to sit on when he gamed and the hammock he would sleep in. His walls were a pale grey he had orange accents everywhere in his room, the big surprise was that Ukai let him paint on one wall whatever he wanted. So Shoyo started on it and would continue it as he continued living there. <br/>“BOYS!!!!!!” a large yell from down stairs told the boys that breakfast was ready and they headed down Yamaguchi was first then Hinata then Kei as they all took a seat at the table with their brother and Yachi seeing as Takeda already took off for work earlier. <br/>“Where 's Tobio?” yachi asked<br/>“Probably up stairs either sleeping in still or punching his bag.” Hinata answered. Hinata shared a room with Tobio since he can remember and know he is a heavy sleeper or if he is punching a bag then todays not going to be a good one. So Ukai went up the stairs and came back with a sleepy Tobio on his back and sat him down in a chair, put a plate of food in front of his face and Tobio instantly began eating.<br/>“Still works to this day.” Keshin laughed<br/>“Anyway you boys get to see the dojo you all will be training at today, I teach classes there on the weekends. So after breakfast go get some work out clothes on and pack you ninja gear in a bag. Then we will head there.” Then Hinata and Kei both stood up; they glared at each other before Kei took off with Hinata at his heels.<br/>“NOT FAIR KEI!! I HAVE TINY LEGS AND I WOULD LIKE TO TAKE A SHOWER!!!!”<br/>“TOO BAD!”<br/>Yamaguchi rolled his eyes and he heard the slamming of a door and thud.<br/>“Is he ok?” Yachi asked, still getting used to living with the boys.<br/>“He’s fine yachi, Hinata's used to it.”<br/>After breakfast was over Tadashi and Yachi did the dishes then they got ready.<br/>Kei had on black basketball shorts and a purple tank top that had a moon on the back underneath a purple sweatshirt, in his black backpack was his ninja outfit and his conceal and reveal bo staff in the water bottle pocket <br/>Yamaguchi was dressed in black sweats with a blue t-shirt that had the word leader in Japanese kanjis on the back with a small bird on the front he had a light jacket that was black tied around his waist and his blue and black backpack with his katana’s in the back. Tobio also had on a pair of black sweats and red muscle tank his black and red duffle bag held his sai’s inside. Hinata had on black shorts as well and an orange t-shirt that said ‘Fly High’ on the front he had an orange duffel bag and his skateboard in his hands and headphones around his neck.<br/>“Yachi we will be back in a few hours. I trust you to look after the house. Remember to call me if you need anything!!” Keshin yelled to his daughter who was upstairs cleaning. <br/>“Yes Dad!!!” Yachi yelled back.<br/>Once they were out the door Kei put in his white headphones and Hinata got on his skateboard and blasted his music to Rip it up by jet.<br/>“So what's this dojo like?” Tadashi asked his older brother<br/>“Well multiple clans train there with each other ours include you will get to meet the rest of the clan we recruited”<br/>“Can you tell us what they're like!” Hinata asked, pulling the earphone off.<br/>“Well lets see their Daichi he's a leader of a group of four much like Tadashi, in his crew there's Sugawara who is medic and right hand man to Daichi, then there Asahi he looks like an adult but he's a large soft but super strong. Then there is Nishinoya, the guardian deity as that's what the others call him super fast and great with a sword. There are two many to tell you about and we are almost there.”<br/>The boys were led into a normal looking dojo then they followed their big brother to the back past all the rooms to a door in the back that opened to relve elevator.<br/>“Get in, we don't have all day.” Keshin said.<br/>The boys scrambled in and down as the elevator stopped. Keshin went first.<br/>“Boys welcome to the ninja lair!” Keshin said <br/>“Are we beneath the city!” Hinata yelled looking at the place in aw.<br/>“Yes we are.” Ukai stated<br/>“This is cool.” Tobio said<br/>“This place is huge.” Tadashi said <br/>Kei stood there observing his surroundings when out of the corner of his eye he noticed movement he secretly turned off his music and tuned into his surroundings. He then felt a presence on his right; he snuck his left hand to grab his folded electrical box out of the backpack pocket. Then he sensed something coming at him the clicked the button the bo staff revel itself he then flicked the throwing star into another direction then felt the 2 people come at home from either side then he flipped it around and stuck both people in the stomach and pressed a smaller button and an electric shock came out from both ends, electrocuting them and they fell to the floor. Keshin and the others looked back, and Ukai started laughing. Kei finally got a look at who tried to attack him; one had black hair that didn't look brushed and a tannish skin. He was taller then kei by a few inches he was dressed in a black tank top and red sweatpants. The other had spiked up salt and pepper hair and was shorter; he had a beige skin tone he had on a navy blue skin tight shirt and black shorts. <br/>“HAHAHA!!! Nice try there boys but not quick enough!” Ukai cackled at the two boys on the ground, Kei went and stood by his brothers who were staring at the boys on ground wearily. The one with bed head stood up clutching his stomach where the bo staff struck. <br/>“For someone who looks like a stick you sure do pack punch what the hell is that thing!”<br/>Bed head started helping the other off the ground. <br/>“Well for one boys meet two of the leaders of our allied clans. The one with the bed head is Kuroo Tetsurou and the owl looking one if Bokuto Kotaro.” Keshin explained<br/>The boys relaxed once they heard they were allies.<br/>“Bokuto and Kuroo get everyone to the lounge so they can meet everyone.” Keshin ordered and the two boys stalked off.<br/>“Sorry you had to do that Kei they like to mess around with new people.”<br/>“It was fine they do realize they couldn't beat me right.” Kei stated<br/>“I tried to tell them not to but they do it every time. “ <br/>Once Keshin and the others went down there, Keshin told them to wait there in the entrance of the door so he could talk to the others. <br/>“Alright good morning everyone and thank you for coming today we have some newcomers for the Karasuno clan, there my adopted brother so you do something to harm them i will hurt you ok, also you will probably end up like Bokuto and Kuroo.<br/>They look at the said to to see them still holding their stomachs and twitching a little.<br/>“Anyway come here and meet the team boys!”<br/>But was met with a scream and dash of orange hair.</p><p>Pov with the boys.</p><p>Once Keshin left then they murmured among themselves about what they would be like just for observing from far away. <br/>“They're all cool looking!” Hinata said<br/>“Boke they aren't cool there city kids they no nothing of being a real ninja.” Tobio replied<br/>“You can still be a ninja without being in the woods like we were.” hinata replied back<br/>“And they're fighting again.” Kei sighed <br/>“Well let them be.”<br/>As Keshin was still talking the fight escalated to almost a fist fight.<br/>“What did you just call me!” Tobio yelled<br/>“Baka Tobio baka!” <br/>Tobio hair fell on his face.<br/>“SHOYO!!!” <br/>Hinata then took off on his skateboard quickly and Tobio right after him trying to keep up right out to where everyone could see them and yamaguchi and kei trying to stop him from killing hinata.</p><p>Back to the lounge room</p><p>The people watched as two figures dashed out, one being chased by the other and two tiring to stop one. It was comical to watch if Keshin didn't look so upset by it. Then it happened the black haired boy stepped on the end of the skateboard causing the red hair boy to trip and somersault off to land perfectly only for him to run behind Keshin and the blonde and brown haired boy grabbed onto the black haired boy's arms.<br/>“Boke, get over here and fight me!”<br/>“Baka you'll beat me to a pulp!”<br/>The exchange when on till Yamaguchi's strength gave out and he then flung kei off his arm and charged toward him Hinata squeaked but Keshin held Tobio's arms stopping him<br/>“Jesus Christ kid, lay off the workouts will make you stronger than me!” Keshin said putting his arm around Tobio's shoulder and one around Hinata, Kei and Yamaguchi walked up beside them.<br/>“Well crew meet the Ukai brothers, boys introduce yourselves.”<br/>Tadashi stepped up first, “uh- Hi I'm Tadashi Yamaguchi Ukai oldest of the four of us I'm trained in katanas you can call me Yamaguchi.”<br/>“Hey I'm Shoyo Hinata Ukai, my youngest weapon is the nunchucks! It's nice to meet you all, you can call me Shoyo!”<br/>“Kei Tsukishima Ukai you can call me Tsukishima, my weapon is the bo staff.”<br/>“Tobio Kageyama Ukai, my weapon is the sai’s.”<br/>“Wait Kageyama as in Jinichi Kageyama!” A boy with spiked up black hair exclaimed. <br/>“Who?” Tobio asked <br/>Everyone's jaw in the room dropped and a collective thought went through their head “How doesn't he know?”<br/>“Well anyway get acquainted with everyone boys. I trust them to watch you a bit so I can go talk some training stuff out with the other Sensei’s And please for the love of don't kill each other.” Keshin said walking away.<br/>There was a moment of silence since nobody knew what to say when finally Tobio's voice broke though.<br/>“Where’s the nearest punching bag?”<br/>“Uh other in the small workout room.” An older boy with spiky brown hair and tan skin said point to a smaller room on the outskirts where they were sitting.<br/>“Thank you.” Tobio bowed then turned and away to the room where he shut the door.<br/>“Well that was rude.”  a boy with fluffy brown hair and dressed in white shorts with a teal t-shirt said.<br/>“That's just Tobio, he's always been like that.” Tadashi said.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>finally updated this hope to get this plot on a roll soon but the next chapter we will get to meet more characters.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Welcome the Ninjas/ Tobio encoutner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So Tsukishima is your name.” Kuroo said, sitting on the couch his right arm over a boy with black roots and blonde tips beside him, Bokuto sat his left around a black haired boy with an air of elegance. <br/>“Yes.” Kei stated as the awkward silence slightly raised. <br/>“What the hell did you hit us with earlier?” Kuroo questioned<br/>“Yeah it hurt like a bitch!” Bokuto exclaimed. <br/>“What? This thing?” Kei said innocently pulling out the bo staff<br/>His two brothers backed up to allow Kei room. He smirked and pushed the trigger releasing the bo-staff. <br/>Everyone in the room's eyes were glued to staff as it came open and sparked at the ends.<br/>“It's just a bo-staff.” <br/>“That thing is so cool!” a boy with short auburn hair stated<br/>“Ya it's all fun and games till you get hit by it Yaku.” The bed head said</p><p>Meanwhile Iwaizumi and Oikawa snuck off to the small gym where the black haired brother took off to. They cracked open the door to see him going all out on the punching bag. As the two snuck inside they both could tell he was getting even more aggressive till it seemed he snapped and the kick he sent flung the bag off the stand. He grunted and walked to go get it and put it up.<br/>“Ya know you're pretty strong for your age.” Iwaizumi comment<br/>Tobio whipped around fist raised only to be faced with the two older boys he lowered his arms.<br/>“I guess.” Tobio said dismissively, turning back to the punching bag to continue.<br/>“You don't talk very much do you?” Oikawa said, walking around to the other side and leaning on the punching bag.<br/>“I have nothing to say. My brothers do most of the talking.”<br/>“Silent but deadly kind huh. Kinda like Iwa-chan” Oikawa muttered.<br/>“Shut up shittykawa.” Hajime said<br/>“Do you two need something or did you come to watch?” Tobio stated <br/>“Well Tobio-chan, we wanted to meet the new guys, since we will be working together to get to know each other…” Oikawa trailed off  then made direct eye contact with the younger “Also gotta make sure you don’t get in my way.” <br/>Kageyama backed up Oikawa's eyes still locked on him. <br/>“SHITTYKAWA STOP IT!” Iwaizumi said, walking up to the fluffy haired boy and smacking him on the back.<br/>“Itai, Iwa-chan” Oikawa said rubbing where he hit him<br/>“You speak Japanese?” Kageyama said, tilting his head. <br/>“He only speaks little bits and pieces, mostly everyone here as well.” Iwaizumi stated<br/>Meanwhile with the others.<br/>“So wait, you're telling me you guys trained in the woods for two whole weeks!?” Lev exclaimed<br/>As of right now everyone had gotten acquainted with each other, Shoyo was sitting between the owl looking boy from earlier and the pudding head boy on the couch, as they told about their time in japan and how they trained.<br/>“Yeah it was so cool! I even made friends with a squirrel, I named him Mr. McGee!” Shoyo chimed. <br/>“Isn't that the squirrel that later attacked you after you hit its baby with a ninja star?”<br/>Kei questioned<br/>“I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO THAT TOBIO THREW OFF MY AIM!” <br/>“What did I do?” Said boy asked after walking out of the dojo with the older two behind him.<br/>“THROW OFF MY AIM AND YOU MADE ME KILL THAT SQUIRREL!”<br/>“THAT WAS NOT ME, THAT WAS YOUR OWN FAULT BOKE!<br/>Tadashi sat off to the side in a love seat that was abandoned listing to everyone. When he felt a presence behind him he turned to see a man who was large. He had a manbun and tan skin. To Tadashi he was terrifying.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Meet the Crows of New York</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The boys meet the crows of New York</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I will hopefully be updating this every Wednesday but reminder I do take the summers off from writing and school it about to ended but i promise i will try to write over the summer on both of my works as well as I'm starting a new one called "Just Another Collage Love Story" that will be published Here in the next few days.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yamaguchi screamed then ducked to hide behind Kei, everyone turned to him then looked back to where he was sitting. To see a frighted Asahi.<br/>“Hi Asahi.” Konoha said, waving trying not to laugh at the teen. <br/>“H-hi Konoha.” Asahi repsoned<br/>“Asahi are ya scaring the newbies?” a new voice chimed coming from the tunnel.<br/>There stood a boy about 5’2, brown spiked up hair with a blonde streak hanging down, he wore a black hoodie that had a crow on the front in orange and jeans with a pair of sneakers he had a backpack on. <br/>“Hey Noya.” Yaku greeted, as Noya swung over the back of the love seat and threw his backpack on the table.  <br/>“Hey yaku. Sorry to the newbie that Asahi is scared, he won't hurt a fly.” <br/>“We aren't newbies.” Tsukishima commented while fiddling with his phone.<br/>“You have to excuse my man Noya here, he doesn't pay attention.” <br/>“Tanaka!”<br/>To the boys these guys were chaotic. They were wrestling on the loveseat. <br/>“NISHINOYA! TANAKA! CUT THAT OUT!” a Loud booming voice yelled, scaring Yamaguchi once again and Tsukishima put his arm around his shoulders to calm him. <br/>Two new people had joined in one of the boys had brown fuzzy hair with tan skin and he had a strong build with bright brown eyes. He wore a black tank top with a letterman jacket, jeans and black sneakers. The boy next to him had silky silver hair with fair skin and a beauty mark under his right eye, he had on a black crew neck shirt with a letterman sweater that was cream colored, he had cuffed jeans on with converse. <br/>“Well Sugamama and Dadchi are home!” Komi grinned <br/>“Unlike some of you” Daichi glared at some of the older boys “We don’t take half days just to hang out in the lair.”<br/>“Is there a reason they're called that?” Tobio asked Iwaizumi and Oikawa.<br/>“Oh yes Tobio-chan wait till Sugawara sees your baby brother.” Oikawa snickered<br/>“Hope he likes being hugged.” Iwaizumi snickered<br/>Tobio tilted his head in confusion at the older boy's words. <br/>“Who are you guys?!” Hinata's head popped out from between Kenma and Bokuto, Sugawara could see him.<br/>“Oh my gosh!” The elder in a flash had Hinata picked up and in a hug “Daichi look at him! A new crow to the nest!” He said hold hinata on his hip as if the boy weighed nothing to him.<br/>The Orange haired boy was giggling if there was one thing Hinata loved was when he was being held, it made him taller, Tobio stood up and walked behind Sugawara . Asahi noticed, <br/>“Uh, S-Suga.” the boy nervously stuttered <br/>Suga turns around to be met with the black haired boy. And as if it never happened Tobio grabbed Hinata and sat him on his shoulders. The orange-haired boy grinned at everyone.<br/>“You guys must be Ukai-sensei's brothers.” Daichi grinned <br/>“h-Hai” Tadashi stated<br/>“I'm Daichi Samuwara, leader of the Karasuno Crows, the silver haired boy is Sugawara Koshi, my right hand man. The one with a man bun is Asahi, the bald one is Tanaka and his short counterpart is Nishinoya Yu.” <br/>“It's nice to meet you! I'm Tadashi Yamaguchi Ukai leader,  the one with the blonde hair is my second youngest brother Kei Tsukishima, the back haired one is Tobio Kageyama, and the one Sugawara-san picked up is our youngest brother Shoyo Hinata.” <br/>“So what weapons do you guys use? Personally I use a crossbow for my assassin and long range work.” Tanaka asked.<br/>“I use Nunchucks!” Shoyo exclaimed flipping so he hung upside down on Tobio's shoulders<br/>“Sais.” Tobio started making sure his brother didn't fall. <br/>“Katanas” Tadashi said shyly. <br/>“Bo staff” Kei murmured <br/>“Really! A string bean like you wields a stick of wood!” Nishinoya started laughing as he pictured the Kei with the wooden staff as Tanaka also started laughing. <br/>“It's no normal bo staff, the thing hurts like hell.” Kuroo groaned  <br/>“Aw did little Kuroo get hit in the side with a whittle wooden staff?” Tanka cooed while walking to stand in front of him Nishinoya following suit “ Did your boyfriend kiss it better? You get your ego bruised.” Kenma rolled his eyes. <br/>Kei's eyes twitched at the two, great two more idiots to deal with. He thought till Kei had enough he released the bo staff and sparked the ends, causing the two to turn and see the staff.<br/>“I wouldn't call it a wooden staff.” Kei smirked at the two faces as they now seemed intimidated by the male.<br/>Hinata tapped Tobio's leg twice and he let Hinata down, he walked up to Nishinoya and stood in front of him, Kei put down his staff in fear of hitting his brother. Noya rose to his full height facing the orange haired boy. <br/>“Finally someone shorter than me!” Hinata exclaimed “I can finally look down on someone!” <br/>“You're not looking that far down!” Nishinoya exclaimed angrily. <br/>“I like shorty over here!” Tanaka laughed. Slinging his arm around the orange haired boy. Who smiled so wide nearly half of the room though they went blind.<br/>“So little ninjas, how about you show us what you got.” Oikawa stated. <br/>The four brothers grinned.<br/>“Lead the way.” Tadashi started grinning at his brothers. <br/>These guys had no idea what they were about to get into….</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>